


Takes Two To Know

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd, Rock Music RPF, Roger Waters - Fandom, Syd Barrett - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, First Time, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd starts a fight with Roger after hearing him having a dirty conversation over the telephone with his girlfriend. Everything in the vicinity is a shambles, and Syd eventually sits on the sofa staring off. Roger sits next to him, and Syd ends up sobbing his his arms. They begin to kiss and it escalates from there.





	Takes Two To Know

"I hate you, Roger!" Syd shouted as his eyes met the other's. He nearly shook with rage as he pointed a finger up at the other man. Roger just folded his arms and smirked like always, not a care for anyone but himself. Syd had overheard a telephone conversation that was sexual in nature, which Syd would not have cared about except when the name 'Lindsay' slipped from his lips. Lindsay was his girl, and finding out that this was going on made him wonder what else was.

"Did you fuck her, Roger? Did you?" Screamed Syd, his face was red and their was a vein that was protruding on one of his temples. 

"Maybe, maybe not...why don't you ask Lindsay?" Roger teased. For him this was a laugh, for most people never saw this side of Syd, and he thought it was nice to rile him up now and again.

"Why? Because you are already standing right here to ask and you are supposed to be my friend!" Syd ran fingers through his permed hair, anxiety gripping him.

"What if I did, Syd, what if me and Lindsay fucked. Oh, what if we fucked in your bed while you were not around?" Roger was a monster, and knew exactly what he was doing.

"You!" Syd pushed Roger with all he had, and he took a few steps back, laughing. He was so much taller than everyone in the band, but Syd was determined!

Syd tore at Roger's t-shirt, tearing it. It was one of Roger's favorites and now he was cross. "Dammit Syd, you know this was my favorite shirt."

"Fuck your favorite shirt, and fuck you Roger! You shouldn't have been talking with Lindsay like that, she is my girl!" He continued to shout.

"That's not what she told me, or at least not in so many words!" Roger grinned wide, daring Syd to make another move.

Syd grabbed a large square ashtray and hurled it at Roger, but he managed to duck. It hit the wall, made a dent, and shattered. 

"I wish that was your head, Roger!" Syd began grabbing anything he could find to throw at Roger, books, shoes, a tea cup that someone had left out. That hit Roger, and he let out a groan before the cup hit the floor and shattered. Syd was clearly out of control!

"I want to hurt you, as much as you have me, for I know you slept with her, I just know!" The room was a shambles and neither Syd nor Roger were wearing any shoes.

Finally, Syd just sat on the sofa, and put his face into his hands and wept in utter frustration. He felt like someone had just pulled the rug out from under him, and he didnt care if Roger saw.

The telephone rang and Roger zig zagged through the broken debris to get to it. He answered it and it was Lindsay again. Roger called to Syd to tell him she was on the telephone. Syd shot back that he never wanted to see her again and that she was a whore.

Lindsay could hear him, he had shouted so loud, and hung up. Roger came closer and told Syd that was a wicked thing to say. "Oh, are you lecturing me on morals now, Rog? Christ, where to you get off?"

This time Roger had a sheepish grin on his face, and was letting his guard down. Syd took this opportunity, to move quickly to slug Roger right in the jaw. He fell back, not expecting this from Syd, and landed on some broken glass. 

Syd jumped on top of Roger and put his hands around his neck and squeezed. Roger grabbed his wrists and made him release, but he was still pinned, the glass embedded in his back.

Syd grit his teeth trying to hurt Roger more, but there wasnt much he could do with Roger holding his wrists.

"Stop, Syd, just STOP! You've proved your point. You are pissed and have every right to be, but trying to kick my ass wont change what happened between Lindsay and I."

"What did happen?" Syd asked one final time.

"We..slept together. It was no big deal and we never meant for you to know. She was upset because you'd passed out from whatever your drugs of choice were that night. I started by comforting her, and then we ended up in your bed..." 

Syd's face went blank, and he got up off of Roger and walked over glass and debris, and back over to the sofa. He had a thousand yard stare, his head slightly turned to where the telephone was, but it didnt look like he was actually looking at anything at all!

Roger got up, ignoring the glass in his back and his torn shirt. He walked over to Syd, and tried to apologize. He stuttered and it was pathetic, and worse, Syd acted as if he werent there.

Roger went to sit on the sofa and Syd's lips moved and a loud, "Dont!" emanated from them. 

"Syd, I...I had no idea you would take this so hard if you found out, which of course you weren't supposed to." Roger told him.

"She was my girlfriend, Roger, MY girlfriend. I was thinking of marrying her, but not now, not ever!" Syd punched an old throw pillow, lips tight as tears began to run down his face. A small sob emanated from his lips, and he turned and looked at Roger, heartbroken.

Roger sat down, he didnt care that Syd had asked him not to. His brows were knitted, and he truly did feel guilty about what he had done. "How can I make this up to you?" He asked.

"You cant. Youve broken our trust as well as my heart. How are we supposed to be in a band together if we do these sorts of things? Huh?" Syd's tears were raining down and landing on his trousers, he didnt even bother to wipe them away.

Roger reached and wrapped his arms around Syd, and pulled him close. Instead of fighting, Syd balled into his friend's shoulder causing it to dampen. Roger rubbed Syd's back to comfort him, and kissed his curly brown hair. It was all instinct, he just felt whatever he was doing was right, and Syd wasnt stopping him.

Syd then wrapped his arms around Roger, and held him so tight it was almost painful, but each endured, for it was far less painful than everything else that had happened previously that day.

"Look at me, Syd." Roger whispered. Syd looked up with bloodshot hazel eyes, and met Roger's. 'A beautiful disaster,' Roger thought, and placed his lips upon Syd's softly so he could easily pull away.

Syd closed his eyes with the kiss and when it was over, he whispered, "Do it again."

Roger did what Syd asked, and kissed him, only with more passion this time. Syd tangled his fingers though the other's hair, and slipped his tongue in Roger's mouth. He had not anticipated that, but admitted that he enjoyed it.

"Upstairs." Syd whispered. "Take me upstairs."

Roger's eyes widened and he nodded, getting up off the couch.

"This is how you can make up ruining my relationship with Lindsay, or, at least it's a start." Syd stood up, and together they both went upstairs to Syds room.

Syd began to unbutton his shirt, and Roger watched, then copied. Same with every other garment. Soon both men were naked, and looking each other over, enjoying what they saw.

"Have you done this before, Rog?" Syd asked. "No, no I never have." He replied.

"Rick and I fooled around one night when we were drunk, it felt pretty good, actually it felt really good. Do not tell Rick what I just confessed."

Syd sniffed and lay on the bed, legs open. "It's not too far from doing a girl, in fact some girls like in in the ass." He smirked. Roger got on the bed, and wrapped his hand around Syd's cock. He began to stroked him, Syd letting out a sigh as he did. 

"There is some lotion on the bedside table, put that on your fingers and then one at a time put them in me, moving them in and out to stretch me. You are far more larger than I expected."

Roger did just that, quiet the whole whole time. Finally, Syd said that he believed his was ready. "Stroke yourself a few times and then guide your way in." Syd directed.

Roger didnt have much trouble following instructions, but when he was in, he mentioned how tight Syd was. "Oh yeah, you'll probably get off a whole lot quicker than with a girl." 

Syd reached up and touched Roger's face and asked if he was ready. He nodded. "Move your hips so your cock goes in and out of me, until you come." Roger nodded.

Roger started out slow, but then moved more swiftly, the sound of skin slapping could be heard, as each let out sighs, moans, and pants. 

"Oh god, Syd, I!" Before he could finish he was arching his back and slowing down his pumping as he filled Syd with his seed. Seeing Roger in bliss sent Syd over the edge, spurts of opalescent come painting his chest.

When both came back from the edge of ecstasy. Roger looked at Syd in amazement, "No one can know about this, Syd, this is our secret." Syd looked at the other puzzled.

"Are you ashamed of the pleasure we just shared with each other?" Syd asked.

"No, I, just dont think we should tell anyone." Was all Roger could or would say.

"Fine, I get it. You are worse than Rick about this, you know?" He crossed his arms.

"You can get out of me now, and go get me something to wipe off with." Syd ordered.

Roger did, and then Syd asked. "Is it okay to shower together or?"

"Yeah, sure, just like gym class." Roger commented.

"I hated gym."

With a sigh, both of them got off of the bed and went to wash up, keeping what they had done a secret.


End file.
